


I Guess, if it's My Last Chance to Say It... Terezi Pyrope--

by panicked_in_the_ballroom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicked_in_the_ballroom/pseuds/panicked_in_the_ballroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all knew the Vriska was a backstabbing bitch, but she went too far this time.</p>
<p>Karkat's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess, if it's My Last Chance to Say It... Terezi Pyrope--

"You've lost. I win. And now? Now justice will actually be served you little bitch!"   
No no no no no no COME ON! Why won't this fucking door OPEN?!  
'Kick the door open, you damn idiot!' My voice says.  
So, yeah, I kicked the door open. But I wasn't prepared to see what I actually did.  
Vriska had taken Terezi's sword and had just plunged it into her back, all the way throuh hed heart.  
"K-Karkat..." Vriska rolled her eyes, removed the blade, and let Terezi drop to the floor.  
"She can't be saved. She deserved this and you know it."  
I saw red. I took out my sickles and... well I murdered that bitch.  
"Terezi!" I shouted and ran to her side. I scooped her up onto my lap.  
"Karkat!" Kanaya screamed from the hallway. She ran in and abruptly stopped, utterly speechless.  
"K-Karles?" Terezi mumbled.  
"I'm here, Terezi. You're gonna be okay. Kanaya, help me!" What the fuck was she doing, just STANDING there like a fucking moron whe Terezi was bleeding to death!  
"Karkles, I... I'm sorry... For everything."  
"It's alright. You're gonna be alright." I placed my bare hands over the wound and put pressure on it. More and more teal was seeping through my fingers and out from beneath her.  
"You're okay. You're okay."  
"Karkat... I love... you..."  
I felt her heart give out.  
"Kanaya, fucking HELP ME!"  
"Karkat, she is dead."  
"No, NO! We have to keep pressure on it, we have to... we have to..."  
"Karkat, we have to leave now."  
"No, I'm not leaving her!"  
"I'm sorry. Then you leave me no choice."  
Something knocked me unconscious. He last thing I saw was he cooling body of the girl I love. Not loved, LOVE. Present tense.


End file.
